Batman
Batman (real name Bruce Wayne) is a crime-fighter from Gotham City, and a founding member of the Justice League. Batman is Robin mentor, as well as Black Bat. He was also responsible for assigning missions to the Team. Personality Batman has a strict by the book personality. He rarely smiles and keeps a level head in nearly every situation. Despite this, he is not above showing kindness, as he raised Robin like his son. His role and personality as a mentor to the Team shows him to be a very stern general and taskmaster, yet surprisingly, understanding authority figure. He is quick to issue orders and expects them to be followed with no questions asked, but he does listen and at times even accept the opinions of younger heroes. His natural commanding presence and intimidating personality commands respect from the Team, but he rarely, if ever, abuses or lords his authority unfairly over them. In fact, even when the Team makes mistakes on their missions, he makes certain to still praise them on what they did right, as well as educate them on what they didn't. Batman also seems to take a personal interest in the young heroes beyond their work as covert agents for the Justice League. Aside from Robin, he's taken an interest in trying to help Red Knight and Red X get along, suggesting to Steven to try and help the new superhero and play the role of a leader. He also helped set up Artemis for her superhero career and, via the Wayne Foundation, got her a scholarship to get enrolled in Gotham Academy. He is incredibly serious and assertive, traits often displayed when he takes command on missions, and when with the Team. He is particularly fatherly towards Dick, setting aside time once to play basketball with him when sensing that he was jealous of Red Knight, who got attention from Batman as the leader of the Team. Physical appearance Batman is a tall Caucasian male with a dark and imposing figure, short black hair, and dark grey eyes. He wears a dark gray bullet-proof costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest, black trunks, gloves (with fins on the outer side), boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. Batman also wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times to hide his identity. He also wears a yellow utility belt to complete his Batsuit. As Bruce Wayne he normally wears a formal black suit with a grayish-blue tie. History Early Life Bruce is the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. When he was eight years old, his parents were murdered by Joe Chill. He began his crimefighting career in 1999, at the age of 21. Batman was a founding member of the Justice League, and has been formally elected to be the League's leader. August 2012 In 2012, Bruce took in Dick Grayson, a nine year old boy who had just lost his parents. He trained the boy so that the man responsible could be brought to justice, and make sure he would not turn out alone and traumatized as he had been. In his civilian guise as Bruce Wayne, he runs the company Wayne Enterprises. He is also involved with the Wayne Foundation. During his career, he struck up a relationship with Talia al Ghul. Talia and Batman kissed by the Bat-signal, until Batman broke it off. He told her their relationship wasn't right; he would only pursue a relationship with her if she broke with her father. She could not choose between the two men she loved, and Batman walked away. = Powers and abilities Powers As a normal human, Batman has no superhuman powers, but has trained extensively and is shown defeating opponents far larger and more powerful than himself. He also taught Dick numerous skills including lock-picking and how to effectively disappear. Abilities * Leadership: Batman is able to lead both the Justice League and supervise the Team at the same time and without flaw. * Intimidation: Batman commands a very powerful presence. His enemies know to fear him and his friends know to respect him. * Peak human conditioning: ** Agility: Batman has proven to be at the peak of human agility, able to perform amazing feats such as leaping high into the air in his battle against Mr. Freeze. ** Strength: Batman's physical strength is above most men his age. * Movement: ** Master acrobat: Batman has proven capable of amazing aerial maneuvers and flips. ** Master of stealth: Batman is capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. ** Escape artistry: Batman is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time, and has educated Robin in the art as well. ** Speed: Batman is shown to move far quicker than average humans and surprises opponents in battle in a short time frame. * Mental ** Detective skills: Batman is a master detective, and bases his method on logic. With these skills, he has been able to deduce the identities of the entire Justice League, though not all of the members know this. ** Master hacker and computer technician: Batman owns one of the world's leading technical companies in the world, Wayne Tech, and his company is responsible for much of the Justice League's technology. ** Multilingualism: In addition to English, Batman can speak a variety of languages. * Vehicular ** Expert pilot: Batman flies the Batplane with great skill. ** Jaeger Pilot Equipment Batman, being a normal human being with no superpowers, carries a variety of weapons in his utility belt and relies on other custom tech, such as his Batarangs. For transport and combat, he uses custom made vehicles like the Batplane and the Batmobile. Relationships Robin Batman took Dick Grayson in at a young age, and spent many years educating and training him in his role as Robin. This is mainly to prevent him from becoming like him, alone in his anger and thirst for revenge. He effectively treated Dick like a son, although not in the manner most parents would, often using "training" as an excuse to do simple activities such as playing a game of basketball with Dick. Batman's general opinion of Dick, although rarely stated vocally, was high. When Batman and Robin fought side by side they worked like oiled machines anticipating each other's moves after years of training. Superman Superman and Batman seem to share a respectable working relationship, although they seem to rarely see eye to eye on methods to dealing with situations, both in the field and off, but they are willing to hear each other out, and defer opinion to one another depending on the situation. Batman was concerned about Superman's behavior regarding Superboy when they first learned of his existence. Batman thought the boy needed "his father". Red Knight For the most part Batman and Red Knight's relationship was a very formal one, due to the fact that in the Team dynamic, Batman was the general and Red Knight was the field commander. As such, Batman seemed to take a great deal of interest in grooming Red Knight to be a proper leader (much to Robin's occasional annoyance and dismay), speaking to him often in private regarding issues in the Team's running. Due to the great responsibility regards as field leader, Batman also seemed to expect a great deal more from Red Knight, and as a result was forced to question Red Knight's ability to lead when he became homesick. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Commanding Officers Category:Superhero Caretakers Category:The Batman Category:Teen Powerpuff Girls